obscurban_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Harlequin/@comment-31020499-20170111213003/@comment-174.22.181.192-20190623170349
Uh, I'm sorry... I am going to try very hard to not come across as dismissive, here. Largely because I believe you are well intentioned, and do possess some valid knowledge of metaphysical realities. But, I have to say that your estimation of this entity is woefully naive; and informed by a number of metaphysical/theological assumptions that have nothing to support them. I believe the entity is likely an elemental force/intelligence; I don't know about its possible connection to the Slender Man... the latter could just be a thought-form phenomenon created by people being compelled (inwardly and outwardly) to see it. This would make it parallel to the Harlquin, but not identical. Because, again, I do believe the H. is an ancient entity; not a recent creation from the 20th-21st century. All of these assertions about the H. being a kind of warder for territory allocated to angels, though... this is just way too hopeful. It reinforces a lot of assumptions about a sane order to the cosmos that are not supportable. As a point of reference here... if you have read the books written by Mitchell (co-authored by Steph Young), and if you believe the connections they make, then it is clear that a large number of persons besides Mitchell have encountered this being. Or, entities that are analogous to it. And, many of them lost their sanity and/or lives. Were they all, every last one of them, trespassing on "angelic" territory? That seems unlikely. If you read the number of postings in the new milennium, of persons having these kinds of encounters, and how extreme those encounters are, then it seems that another conclusion is more likely. Namely, that old powers that have been chained are now finding release. It's not that these beings had no presence at all in the world until now; but their influence is growing. And, it has nothing to do with 'God' making the world habitable for angels; (unless, like myself, you have a very twisted idea of what God and the angles are really like.) If the H. is a kind of warder or marker of territory forbidden to humans, it's not in the way you have stated it. Rather, he/it marks the point (mental and/or geogrpahic) where a human being might stray into the liminal/sidereal realm. In one sense, this is a divine world. But, not of the kind you are suggesting. It's closer to Hell or the ancient concept of the Underworld. It's not 'heavenly' in any sense; (other than partaking of a state that humans can lose their minds and bodies to.) Sorry, but intentionally or not, the kinds of assertions you make here is just another way for what is really out there to weaken human vigilance and understanding. To convince humans that there is a sane power controlling this comsos; and there isn't. One final note: if some persons have had success against these beings by calling on an angel, or similar force (e.g. the archangel Michael, etc.), it's only because this kind of technique is a magical method that all humans can access. It's not because there is a benevolent, divine being shepherding a select portion of humanity toward some apotheosis.